In computer graphics, normal mapping (also known as bump mapping) is a technique to provide details of a surface of a three-dimensional object. In normal mapping, calculations, such as dot products, may be performed at a pixel level to provide the details of the surface of the three-dimensional object. A graphics pipeline may repeatedly perform these calculations.